Save
by PeaceLilith
Summary: Ella lo había salvado del oscuro y solitario mundo en el que Scorpius Malfoy había estado viviendo durante tantos años. Pero él no pudo salvarla. Él no supo salvarla. /Tuve que alejarme, Lily. Tuve que hacerlo, me estabas destruyendo. /


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan, propiedad de J.K. Rowling, lo demás, mío.

* * *

Hoy llueve. Todo es gris alrededor de Scorpius; el cielo cargado de nubes a punto de derramar agua, el pasto seco y descuidado. La tumba de Lily, del color de una piedra vieja, como si ella hubiera muerto hace años.

Aunque tan solo hayan pasado seis crueles y desolados meses.

 _Tuve que alejarme, Lily. Tuve que hacerlo, me estabas destruyendo._

" _ **El recuerdo brillante de tu última risa es lo que nos mantiene en pie.**_

 _ **Adorada por todos los que te conocieron.**_

 _ **Tu recuerdo nunca morirá."**_

Dice el pedazo de piedra esculpido.

Aún recuerda, con exactitud, el día que se conocieron.  
Él siempre ha sido un segregado. Estuvo solo mucho tiempo, hasta que llegó ella.

"Su cabellera fogosa y su rostro minado de pecas le hizo saber, antes de saberlo, que pertenecía a la familia Weasley. Y más tarde se enteró, cuando el sombrerero seleccionador gritaba su nombre, que encima era una Potter.

Lo sorprendente fue cuando éste mismo la nombró en Slytherin.

Desde ese mismo instante, en que la menuda pelirroja se dirigió a su mesa, a su lado, su vida dio un vuelco.

— ¿Y tú eres? — dijo con una aguda voz. Scorpius giró hacia quien le hablaba, sus ojos verdes y despampanantes lo miraban curiosa.

— Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy — respondió a secas el rubio, sabiendo lo que venía después.

— Oh, un Malfoy — fue todo lo que dijo ella, pero él vio la sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa que no parecía traer buenas cosas encima."

Desde ese momento, Scorpius Malfoy nunca se había separado de Lily Luna Potter.

Hasta hace siete meses atrás…

 _Fuiste la criatura más dulce, siniestra y perversa que conocí jamás, Lily. No podría olvidarte. Ni aunque quisiera._

Viene a visitarla todos los meses.

Siempre le habla.

 _Aún te busco, en las cabelleras rojizas de muchachas pecosas que no conozco. Pero ninguna es como tú, Lil. A ninguna pertenezco, ninguna me hace sentir que pertenezco a un lugar, a alguien._

La soledad está matando a Scorpius. Nunca se ha sentido tan solo, nunca ha intentado tan ferozmente encontrar a alguien que lo comprenda, y lo ayude. Nunca necesitó amigos, hasta que Lily le hizo saber lo que era tener uno.

 _Lo siento, Lily. Cuanto lo siento. Pensé que podría salvarte, como tú me salvaste a mí al comienzo. Pero me alejé. Y ahora no estas. Ahora te perdí, para siempre._

 _A veces me preguntó si fue mi culpa, si te terminaste por quitar la vida porque no hubo nadie quien te detenga hacerlo._

 _Nadie que detenga la cuchilla cuando ya el corte se ha hecho muy profundo y empieza a colarse por tus venas._

Siempre se disculpa.

Se atormenta con la culpa tormentosa que lo rodea.

 _Aún tengo el corte que nos hicimos juntos. El que me hiciste tú en realidad, yo nunca fui muy bueno con el dolor. No era muy tolerante, todo me dolía demasiado, mi piel algo hipersensible que tú amaestraste de poco._

 _Está en mi antebrazo, la cicatriz aún parece cruda, es llena, del color de la carne. Me recuerda ti. A nosotros. A todos nuestros momentos juntos. Nunca me la quitaré, Lily._

 _Siempre me hablabas de morir, pero nunca creí que llegarías a esto. Me asustabas a veces ¿Sabes? Tu creencia a que la muerte no es lo peor que nos puede pasar, que la muerte también puede significar una bendición y un nuevo comienzo. A veces me aterrabas, Lil._

 _Me aterrabas todo el tiempo._

 _Quizás por eso te amaba también. Te amo, Lily. Y te echo de menos._

El eco de su última conversación hace estragos en Scorpius.

—Eres tóxica, Lily — le dijo el rubio de pie, mirándola destruirse con algo que no sabe que es. Pero que lo ha hecho probar y lo había dejado tirado durante un día entero — Y adictiva — terminó por decir, acercándose. Ella volteó, su melena pelirroja ondeaba débilmente por el viento frío que entraba por la ventana abierta. Frío que Lily no era capaz de sentir porque estaba demasiado fuera de sí. Le sonrió. Ya no era esa sonrisa cálida y curiosa. Era una sonrisa fría, seca. Demasiado ególatra.

— Me halagas, Scorpius — le dijo con su voz rasposa.

— Y debo alejarme de ti — terminó por decir, mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás, aterrado en la persona en la que Lily se estaba convirtiendo. El brillo de su piel ya no estaba, la viveza de sus ojos tampoco. Solo muerte y destrucción. ¿Dónde estaba esa bomba de tiempo que conoció? ¿Esa niña que atrapaba la snitch y se burlaba de los perdedores? ¿Esa que lo hacía reír todo el día? ¿Qué lo abrazaba, besaba y adoraba? ¿Qué lo había salvado y hecho sentir en casa? _¿Dónde estás, Lily?_

Ella se levantó de pronto, apagó lo que sea que estaba fumando y se acercó a él.

Le acarició la mejilla con sus uñas, le paso la yema de sus dedos por los finos labios de Scorpius. Y luego lo miró a los ojos. Él la miró también, buscándola. Sin encontrarla.

Seguían siendo verdes y llamativos, pero ya no brillaban con luz propia. Ya no parecían dos luciérnagas encendiéndose en la oscuridad.

— Pero no podrás hacerlo, Scorpius — le dijo, ladeando una sonrisa que perturbo a Scorpius — No podrás alejarte nunca de mí, Malfoy. _Me necesitas._

Él la miro casi uniendo sus oscuras cejas, contrarrestando con su rubio cabello, dio un par pasos hacia atrás, viendo a la delgada y pálida Lily que tenía en frente.

Una que desconocía totalmente.

Y se alejó.

 _Pero te seguí necesitando, Lily. Tenías razón._

Si cierra los ojos aún puede recrear la sensación de la caliente piel de Lily contra la de él, puede escuchar el estruendo de su risa, y el aroma a vainilla que siempre la rodeaba.

 _Espero que, estés donde estés, puedas disculparme. Fui un cobarde, siempre fui demasiado débil, demasiado temeroso._

 _Volvería el tiempo atrás y lo cambiaría todo, Lily._ _ **Lo cambiaría todo**_ _._

 _Lo he hecho todo mal, Lil. Perdóname, por favor._

Las lágrimas han empezado a desparramarse por su aristocrático rostro, quitándole toda dureza y hombría que usualmente gustaba e intentaba mostrar.

 _Eras tan caótica, Lily. Tan salvaje._

Él la había traicionado. Se había alejado de ella cuando más lo necesitaba.

Scorpius siempre creyó que ella era demasiado fuerte y autosuficiente, que era capaz de todo, que ella jamás necesitaría a alguien.

 _Que equivocado estaba._

 _Eras una contradicción constante, Lily. Nunca sabía que iba a suceder cuando estaba contigo, quizás por eso me resultabas tan adictiva, tan… Tan atractiva._

 _Me duele saber que no terminé de conocerte, y que nunca podré hacerlo. Me aterra saber lo solo que estoy sin ti._

 _Perdón por no ser lo que necesitabas, lo que buscabas. Discúlpame por no salvarte. Por no entender, Lily. Por no entenderte._

 _Por no haber hecho nada._

Y lo sintió. Una suave brisa, fría, que lo electrifico, el sonido susurrante de una risa que decía te amo. Y los labios de Lily se sintieron cálidos y vivos en la mejilla pálida de Scorpius.

Entonces supo que ella siempre estaría con él.

* * *

Aprovecho el feriado de mi país para dejar esto por aquí.

Tenía la intención de que fuera un drabble, pero se me pasaron un poco los caracteres. Algo cortito que pasó por mi mente.

Besos y mucho amor a todos!

Nos leemos.

PeaceLilith.


End file.
